From DE 10 2009 014 005 A1 a charging device having a rotor is known, which carries a compressor wheel and a turbine wheel. The rotor rotates about an axis of rotation and comprises a disc-like heat shield, which with respect to the axis of rotation is arranged axially between the turbine wheel on the one hand and the compressor wheel on the other hand. Through a rotationally fixed connection of the heat shield with the rotor it is intended to achieve an improved heat resistance.
With current charging devices, individual parts of a rotor, for example a shaft, a compressor wheel and/or a turbine wheel are connected to one another for example through welding and/or screwing.